


Nora Loves Cute Boys

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futa!Nora - Freeform, Futanari, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Reverse Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Nora loves cute little boys like Oscar, and decides to show him how.





	Nora Loves Cute Boys

It was very quiet in the house the crew was staying in at Haven. There wasn't much to do aside from training and making plans to leave. Oscar was training in one of the rooms when he was suddenly approached by Nora, who was already in her night clothes of tiny pink shorts and t-shirt made to emphasize her breast size.

"Hey there, cute boy Oz!" said Nora. "Getting another workout in?"

"Yeah," said Oscar. "It's not like there's much else to do around here, you know?"

"I can think of one other thing to do. Have some hot fucking sex!"

Oscar blushed and laughed at Nora's blue humor. Oscar learned that Ren and Nora were romantically linked, and had consummated from time to time, which Nora was not shy about reminding everyone.

"I take it you and Ren are going out for alone time?" asked Oscar.

"Not tonight," said Nora. "At least, not with Ren anyway."

"Not with...I'm sorry, what?"

"I was thinking: You're still pretty new to the team, and I think we should know each other more personally."

Oscar didn't know if Nora was serious until he suddenly found himself standing face-to-chest with Nora, purposely shoving her boobs up close to sexually tease Oscar.

"The two of us?" said Oscar. "But I thought you and Ren were--"

"We have a very open relationship," said Nora. "I'm lucky to have a guy like Ren understand my style of love, and my style is doing cute little boys like you."

Nora traced a finger on Oscar's chest all the way down to his crotch, which Nora can tell Oscar was forming an erection from standing next to a very horny Nora.

"We've got the entire academy to ourselves. How about you and I find a dorm and spend some personal quality time together?"

"Re...really?" said Oscar. "The two of us? Tonight?"

"I'm not the kind who waits a whole day. You want to fuck now or never?"

"O-O-Okay! When--?"

"Meet me out back at ten sharp!"

At 10 o’clock that night, everyone else had gone to bed while Nora and Oscar met up in the backyard and found their way to the senior wing dorms of Haven Academy. Nora picked out a simple room that had a queen-sized bed and perfectly clean sheets.

"Man, the seniors had it made!" said Nora, flopping on the bed. "A shame it won't be used again for quite some time, but at least the bed will get some good use!"

"It sure will," said Oscar, sitting on the edge of the bed fidgeting his fingers.

"What's wrong, Oscar? You look nervous!"

"Well...this is really the first time I've ever been alone with a girl for something like this, and...um...I've only masturbated just a couple of times!"

Oscar turned red as he felt extremely shy having to share his personal sex life with Nora, which made Nora feel more excited to be doing it with him.

"Just relax, cute boy Oz!" said Nora, poking at Oscar's red cheeks. "Nora is gonna make this a night you never forget! Now let's get out of these clothes, shall we?"

Nora quickly threw her shirt and shorts aside, wearing only a pair of bright pink panties. Oscar was slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pants when he realized he forgot something important.

"Um, Nora?" asked Oscar. "What are we going to do about having no protection?"

"Protection shmotection!" said Nora. "I like my love making raw. Now, let me see that manhood of yours!"

Nora grabbed a hold of Oscar's pants and quickly pulled them off, revealing his 5-inch cock to Nora.

"It's not small, is it?" asked Oscar, unsure of whether to feel embarrassed for his size.

"Of course not!" said Nora. "You make the cutest face when you're embarrassed! I love boys who blush like that!"

Nora placed Oscar's cock between her breasts and proceeded to massage Oscar. Oscar started to breathe heavy, amazed at the sight of Nora pleasuring him. It only got better as Nora soon took Oscar into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his head.

"Oh God, Nora!" said Oscar, gripping the bedsheets hard. "This feels so...so..."

Oscar could barely put into words how good he felt having Nora's boobs rubbing on his shaft as she performed oral. It was definitely a million times better than the couple of times he just used his hand and imagination. When he felt the urge to cum, he realized that he was going to shoot his load into Nora and wasn't sure if she wanted a mouthful of his semen.

"Nora, wait! I'm going to ejaculate!"

Oscar tried to grab Nora's head, but Nora batted Oscar's hand away and deep throated him just as he came, catching all the cum he shot out. Nora made an audibly loud gulp and moaned from the sweet taste of Oscar's jizz coating the back of her throat.

"That was...really amazing, Nora," said Oscar, falling back on the bed as his dick went soft.

"I think it's time you return the favor!" replied Nora.

"Of course. Um...if it's not a stupid question, how should--?"

"Just lay flat against the headboard. I'll take care of the rest!"

Oscar crawled over to the edge of the bed as Nora turned around to take off her panties. Oscar was nervous about what he was going to do, but figured if Nora can make him feel good and enjoy it, then he would certainly feel the same way towards Nora.

"Oh, but if it's eating pussy you were looking forward to, I think it's time to show you a surprise."

When Nora turned around to face Oscar, Oscar looked down and noticed Nora suddenly having a giant cock herself, easily 10 inches at least. Oscar could barely comprehend what he was seeing.

"What the?!" said Oscar. "Nora, you're a--?"

"Futa?" replied Nora. "Yep! And I've got quite a package, don't you think?"

Oscar didn't know what to say. While taken by surprise, he didn't notice Nora getting on the bed and inching closer to him until her penis was almost resting on his forehead.

"Well, what are you waiting for, cute boy Oz? My dick isn't going to suck itself!"

"Wait!" said Oscar, immediately having second thoughts. "I'm not really comfortable doing this--"

Oscar's protests went completely ignored as Nora grabbed a handful of his hair and forced her cock past Oscar's lips, getting half of her length in Oscar's mouth. Oscar almost had the urge to vomit realizing he had Nora's member in her mouth. Oscar placed his hands on Nora's thighs to try and push her off, but it only encouraged Nora to push harder, getting another three inches into his mouth before Nora's tip reached the back of his throat.

"Now now, cute boy Oz!" said Nora. "If I have to force myself in you, I will end up choking you! So just relax and take it in! You'll learn to enjoy it like Ren and I have!"

Oscar shook his head as he mumbled some incoherent words. When Nora responded by inching herself further, Oscar protested before Nora reached the back of his throat and began sucking on Nora's futa cock like a straw. Nora relaxed herself as she moaned by Oscar finally playing along, even if he wasn't doing it well.

"C'mon cute boy Oz, use your tongue! Do I have to shove my entire length to get some pleasure out of you?"

Oscar closed his eyes and shed some tears as he swirled his tongue around Nora's dick, disgusted by the taste of precum oozing out of Nora.

"There you go! Keep it up just like that, my cute boy Oz!"

Oscar wished he could block out the way Nora was complimenting him on being suck a good cocksucker, making him feel like he was being used as Nora's personal sex toy. After another minute of eternity sucking Nora off, Nora grabbed Oscar with both hands to signal she was going to blow her load inside Oscar. Oscar opened his eyes and gave Nora a look to tell her he didn't want to swallow her cum.

"Ah ah ah!" said Nora. "I swallowed your entire load, so you have to do the same!"

Nora gave a few strong thrusts and threw her head back, firing her love juice into Oscar. Oscar almost immediately wretched getting a torrent of bitter warm cum shooting into his mouth, coating his tongue and slowly seeping down his throat. Nora held Oscar in place to make sure a drop didn't leave his mouth, and wasn't letting go until he did what was told. Oscar closed his eyes and swallowed Nora's semen, making sure to lick Nora clean in case she got mad. Once Nora was satisfied, she pulled out of Oscar and flopped on top of him, looking pleased with herself for raping Oscar.

"I haven't had a good face fucking like that in MONTHS! Cute boys always make the best partners!"

Not wanting to say a word and ending this nightmare, Oscar tried to push Nora aside and make his escape, only to be caught from behind in a bear hug by Nora and forced onto the bed, Nora's big size crushing Oscar under her weight.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Nora.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" cried Oscar.

"But we haven't gotten to the best part!" said Nora as she spat on her hand and plunged two fingers into his asshole. Oscar felt creeped out having Nora violate his body and tried to get Nora off him, but she was simply too strong for him to handle.

"Nora, please stop! This isn't right!"

"I love it when cute boys struggle!" replied Nora, her dick quickly getting erect again as she kept stretching Oscar's anus with her fingers. With Oscar constantly moving around making it hard for Nora to prepare him for the inevitable, Nora grabbed Oscar's arm and twisted it behind his back, putting him in severe pain and would only be worse if Nora decided to snap his arm in two.

"But if you don't stop, I'll have to break some limbs of yours, cute boy Oz!"

Oscar wanted to beg for mercy and snap Nora out of whatever lustful daze she was in but didn't want to risk Nora fulfilling her promise to harm him and remained still as Nora made sure he was nice and lubed to receive. Once Oscar's ass seemed ready to take Nora in, Nora got on her knees and placed the tip of her cock on Oscar's asshole.

"Now hold still or else this is really gonna hurt!"

Oscar barely had time to respond as Nora slid herself in. The initial penetration was painful enough to make Oscar scream, which only got worse as Nora slowly forced herself more and more.

"FUCK! Such a tight hole! But as I always say, the cuter the boy, the better their cute-boy pussy!"

Oscar gripped the bedsheets with his hands and his mouth as Nora began to rock back and forth, feeling humiliated for having his rear-end referred to as a pussy as the pain kept getting worse for him. All he could hear was Nora moaning about how good Oscar's body was and the sound of Nora's flesh slamming against his. Oscar kept crying and prayed for all this to end soon. He thought his prayers were answered when it felt like Nora was already going to pull out, only for Nora to grab Oscar's hips and flip him over on his back so Nora can get a good view of his face, completely red and covered in tears.

"That expression...God it's so cute!" said Nora as she went back to thrusting into Oscar's anus. All Oscar could do was cry and beg for Nora to stop as Nora continued to pound his ass harder and harder. Eventually Nora bent Oscar back so she can thrust down onto his asshole as she leaned in to give him a deep kiss, which Oscar didn't try to resist knowing how futile it was to deny Nora anything.

"I know it hurts at first, but pretty soon you'll be begging for my cock!" said Nora. "And you know the best part about anal sex? You can't get pregnant, so I can just let it all out without worry!"

"Please!" cried Oscar. "Please let it out!"

"See? You're already begging for my cum! Don't worry my cute boy Oz, Nora will fill you up nice and good!"

That wasn't what Oscar meant when he begged Nora to finish, but Nora ignored him and continued to hasten her thrusts until she finally sank herself all the way in and shot another torrent of cum into Oscar. Oscar could feel the warm liquids entering his body, both grateful and ashamed it was finally over. Once Nora pulled out of him, his ass quickly shot out a thick load of cum onto the bedsheet. Oscar laid on the bed, too embarrassed and in pain to move. It got even worse for him as he could hear Nora taking pictures of Oscar's post rape state with her scroll.

"So, so cute!" squealed Nora as she continued to snap photos of a creampied Oscar. Once Nora was satisfied with the latest addition to her collection, she flopped on the bed next to Oscar and gave him a tight hug, shoving her breasts into his face.

"I have a feeling you're going to be a great addition to the team, my cute boy Oz!" said Nora, giving Oscar a kiss on the forehead before settling in to go to sleep. Oscar simply closed his eyes and laid still, crying himself to sleep as he realized this would not be the last time Nora would have her way with him.


End file.
